The World According to Ginny
by Ice Princess5
Summary: World from Ginny's POV. Writing in Tom Riddle's Diary in her first year at Hogwarts... Have fun reading! R/R please! Thank you soooo much!
1. Prologue Deal...

Untitled Document   
  
The World According to Ginny   
  
Chapter One ~ Last Minute Thoughts at Home   
  
Disclaimer: Not associated with the Goddess JKR! Thank you!   
  
_Dear Tom,   
  
Today we leave for Hogwarts. I'm so excited! But... I don't suppose you know enough about me yet. My name is Ginny Weasley. I'm one of six Weasley children. My father is Arthur Weasley. He works in the Ministry of Magic. My mother is Molly Weasley. She is a house-wife.   
  
Now... as I was saying... today we leave for Hogwarts! Everyone's still trying to get in there last minute packing! Even... Harry... Have I told you about Harry?   
  
_ **No Ginny, you have not. What is he like?**   
  
_Harry? Oh, he's just the most wonderful person in whole world. He's the one who saved us from You-Know-Who, you know..._   
  
**Voldemort?**   
  
_Oh! Don't say his name! He's evil and horrible... Oh, new topic!_   
  
**Okay, back to the topic you started... Harry...**   
  
_Oh yes! Well, his name is Harry Potter, and he is amazing! I've liked him ever since I first met him. Now I get to go to school with him! This is going to be so much fun! Have I told you about Hogwarts?_   
  
**No, do tell...**   
  
_Well, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a terrific school! I'm going there, starting today! The first years are going to get sorted! I'm soooooooo nervous! I hope that I make Gryffindor. All my brothers have. Do you know that I have five brothers, and they are ALL older than me?_   
  
**I do now. So, why is this Harry Potter at your house?**   
  
_Oh, that's the lucky thing about having ugly old Ron for a brother! Harry and Ron are best friends! Since Harry has to live with his horrible uncle, aunt, and cousin, Ron invited him up to the Burrow (where we live). He's been here for a while now, and it's so wonderful! Of course every time I see him I blush and run away. Why do I have to act so stupid Tom? Why?_   
  
**I suppose it's because you're nervous around him.**   
  
_Yes Tom. You're right. I'm so glad I can confide in you. It's so hard. Five older brothers, all so wonderful, all in Gryffindor... What if I don't get into Gryffindor? Then what would I do? I'd feel so bad!_   
  
**There are other houses, aren't there?**   
  
_Oh yes. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I wouldn't mind much being in Ravenclaw, but I'm not smart at all. Hufflepuff isn't my type either, and it's CLEAR that Slytherin isn't the one for me!_   
  
**What's wrong with Slytherin?**   
  
_Oh, don't you know? Slytherin's awful! You-Know-Who was in it!_   
  
**Is Vol - You-Know-Who so bad?**   
  
_Oh Heavens yes! You must know how horrible he is! I don't even want to talk about him anymore!_   
  
**Okay. We won't talk about him then.**   
  
_Thanks Tom. Oh! Mum's calling me! I guess it's time for us to go now! I hope I don't run into Harry. I won't know what to say!_   
  
**You'll be fine.**   
  
_Okay! Thanks Tom! See you later!_   
  
**Bye Ginny Weasley.**   
  
A/N: Well, this was my first Ginny fic. What do you think? I really hope you guys liked it! R/R! No flames please, thank you! 


	2. After Sorting

Untitled Document The World According to Ginny   
  
Chapter Two ~ After Sorting   
  
A/N: Just incase you want to know... not all of the chapters will be diary entries. It'll be about half and half. Some of them will show how different parts of Ginny's life... when she can't exactly be writing in her - or rather _Tom's_ diary. Please continue to R/R! Thanx!   
  
Disclaimer: Not associated with the Goddess JKR! Thank you!   
  
_Tom! Tom! Guess what? You won't believe it!_   
  
**What?**   
  
_I'm in Gryffindor! I didn't get casted off to Hufflepuff and nearly get disowned from my Gryffindor family! I'm in Gryffindor!_   
  
**Marvelous...**   
  
_Thanks Tom! I'm glad you think so! You know... Dad always said not to talk to something if you can't see where its mind lies... but I suppose you're okay. I mean, you just understand everything sooooo well!_   
  
**Why, thank you Ginny.**   
  
_Yes, well... The Sorting Hat said I was influential, but definitely Gryffindor material. You wouldn't believe how happy I was to hear it say that!_   
  
**Oh, I can understand.** _Yes Tom, of course you can!_   
  
**What else happened?**   
  
_Well, something wonderful happened... I'm a bit embarassed to say of course... You probably won't think it's a big deal._   
  
**Just tell me Ginny.**   
  
_Well, alright then. I asked Ron to pass me the bread plate during dinner, and Harry smiled and passed it to me. Of course Ron was too busy with his salmon fillet. He didn't even look up, but still! Harry Potter passed ME the bread. I was so tingly with excitement that I hardly touched it afterwards._   
  
**Congratulations Ginny.**   
  
_Thanks Tom. I think I'm going to have a good sleep tonight! Talk to you tomorrow Tom!_   
  
**Okay Ginny.**   
  
Ginny changed out of her black work robes and put on a scarlet nightgown. She braided her hair quickly. Then Ginny slipped under the covers of her four poster bed and quickly fell asleep.   
  
An eerie green glow appeared from the diary. It shook a little bit and dropped to the ground with a thud. Ginny heard none of this though. She was far far away in a dream land, dreaming about her first actual day of school and what she would say to Harry the _next_ time he passed her bread... or butter...   
  
A/N: Well, that's it! I hope you liked it! Gotta run! R/R! 


	3. Flashback

Untitled Document Dear Diary...   
  
A/N: I am putting this into my Ginny story, but also separate from it as another fic, just because it can stand as a fic on it's own. So if you see it by itself or in a series, you'll know why, unless of course you don't read this authors note, hehe. If you are reading it in the series, you should know that Ginny's having a little flash back. Well, have fun reading, 'n please review! Oh yes, one other thing. Just because I did a songfic on Britney Spears doesn't mean I like her or anything... I just did one, so ya. K...   
  
Disclaimer: The song _Dear Diary_ belongs to Britney Spears and JIVE records, not to me. Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, etc. belong to JKR. Nothing, and I repeat absolutely NOTHING belongs to me except for the words apart from the song, and the characters don't belong to me either, thanks!   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


Wow! Today when Ron and my other brothers were boarding the Hogwarts Express, they met Harry Potter, and I even got to see him for a little bit!   
  
_Dear diary   
Today I saw a boy   
And I wondered if he noticed me   
He took my breath away _   
  
::1 year later::   
  
Harry's coming to stay at the Burrow! I'm sooooo excited!   
  
_Dear diary   
I can't get him off my mind   
And it scares me   
'Cause I've never felt this way   
No one in this world   
Knows me better than you do   
So diary I'll confide in you_   
  
Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Harry Potter was downstairs in my kitchen having breakfast, and I walked down there looking like a mess. I don't think he minded though... he kinda grinned at me...   
  
_Dear diary   
Today I saw a boy   
As he walked by I thought he smiled at me   
And I wondered   
Does he know what's in my heart   
I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe   
Should I tell him how I feel   
Or would that scare him away_   
  
Today in Diagon Alley my father and Draco Malfoy's father got in a fight. I accidentally bumped into Harry and fell to the ground, but he helped me with his hand and I got back up quickly. I felt so stupid! I'm so glad that we'll be going to Hogwarts for so many months though!   
  
_Diary, tell me what to do   
Please tell me what to say   
Dear diary   
One touch of his hand   
Now I can't wait to see that boy again   
He smiled   
And I thought my heart could fly   
Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?   
I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends _   
  
A/N: Ohhhhhh my gosh, who would have thought that I could write so much fluff? I personally thought this stinked, and I've never been a fan of Ginny/Harry to tell the truth, but I just thought I'd write it. Well, review and tell me what you think. Please don't flame though, thanks!   
  



End file.
